world_war_splendidfandomcom-20200214-history
Japanese Empire
General The Japanese Empire, reformed in 2019 after the abdication of then emperor Akihito by the now emperor Naruhito, is a fascist empire in South East Asia. Having peacefully broken the alliance with the U.S.A in 2019 (Japanese reformation) they finally reformed the army to it's former glory. The JSDF (Japanese Self-Defence Force) disbanded and a new general staff was created. The Imperial Japanese Army would get reformed to it's former glory like in the begin years of the Shōwaperiod '''(1926-1945). Mods This is a non-cannon pragraph Since the roleplay needs to be good, here is what to use for the Japanese units. https://imgur.com/a/PmbqgIR Imperial Japanese Army The Imperial Japanese Army saw complete reformation after Emperor Naruhito took position on the throne. The former JSDF went from Self-Defence to an actual military organisation. Weapons Vehicles Involvement in the Russian Civil War During the Russian civil war, the Imperial Russian Leader requested Japan to interveine in the war. The Japanese empire agreed to help and following the meeting Japan sent roughly 5000 troops to assist. Primarly wiping out enemy pockets near the Manchurian border to establish an Imperial dominance in that area. Japan also sent 4 Frigates, 10 patrol boats and 3 Corvettes to assist the Russian Imperialist in the Sea of Okhotsk. The Japanese government also is worried about the increasing capitalist influence in Western Russia. One of the actions taken against the Japanese Empire was by the USA. A Naval blockade was formed all from the Alleutian islands to the Phillipines. The Press Conference '''Japanese intervention in Eastern Russia The Japanese prime minister justified the actions taken in eastern Russia to seize the threat of a superpower north of the Glorious mainland. The first actions started out as humanitarian aid and military supplies for the Russian Imperialists. After the Border Police attacked a Japanese Armored Patrol Japan decided to step up and actively fight the Federation. Japanese invasion of Taiwan The invasion was justified according to the Prime Minister because of the growing military activity in the South-Pacifc, Australia. To prevent an Australian attack on the mainland Japan decided to create a defensive line in Taiwan, so that the first line of defence would be on Taiwan, and not on Japanese soil. The Japanese Empire tried to give Taiwan the option to surrender but the Taiwanese government decided to hold their ground and fight for their land. Aggressive military activity in the Pacific In order to keep the USA out of the Taiwanese invasion Japan decided to halt all aggressive actions south of Taiwan. A naval wall will be set up and deep water charges will be built after the Taiwanese capitulation. British Airways Flight 37 The Japanese has given the United Kingdom full rights to the 25km^2 area of the crash site to allow recovery of the victims and evidence of the attack. Japan has accepted that they have made a mistake and wait for the United Kingdom to hold a meeting on the subject at hand. Full Censorship Full censorship will remain in Japan and no international news sources are allowed. Images: 107410_20180507192748_1.png 107410_20180507193756_1.png 107410_20180507200427_1.png 107410_20180507201206_1.png 107410_20180507210616_1 (1).png 107410_20180508000200_1.png 107410_20180508001946_1.png Category:Faction